All Your Base
All Your Base is the fourth Boss Battle in MySims SkyHeroes. It uses the stage SFB Capital Island. Objectives Take down Sir Vincent Skullfinder and his Ragnarok Mark II, in under 3:40 (Gold), 4:40 (Silver), or 5:40 (Bronze) by: *Shooting down Sir Vincent Skullfinder *Destroying the Antenna that makes him invincible mid-battle *Shooting down Sir Vincent Skullfinder Allies *Derek *Skip Rogers Enemies *Sir Vincent Skullfinder *MorcuBots Dialogue Introduction *Justice: Skullfinder betrayed SkyForce AND his fellow Fortune Hunters when he took that plane. *Skip: Vincent never really believed in th esynergy between out two organizations. *You: And at the controls of the Ragnarok, he can find whatever fortune he wants. *Skip: Literally. He probably realized how much MorcuCorp would pay to get it back, and likely sold out the location of your secret base, too. *Violet: He wouldn't... *Skip: That's what I would do. *Justice: (rages) *Skip: Ummm... just sayin'. *Justice: We need to catch up to Skullfinder and stop him. Now. *You: Don't worry, Justice. Skip and I will take care of this right away. "Won't we", Skip? *Skip: R-right. Of course! In-Mission Introduction *Violet: Justice, base defenses are all online and on high alert *(Tower starts functioning) *(A warship approaches) *Violet: A MorcuCorp warship has come within striking distance! *(An aircraft flies out from behind the ship and fires missiles at a SkyForce ship, setting it alight) *Skip: I was right! Skullfinder must have called MorcuCorp first chance he got. In-Mission Dialogue Beginning Command *Justice: Skullfinder is the target. Take out his Ragnarok. Whilst Shooting Down Vincent *Violet: Our defenses aren't enough! You need to stop the Ragnarok. When Second Objective Arises *(Antenna rises out of MorcuCorp Warship) *Gabby: That antenna's taken control of our defenses! There's nothing I can do! *(SkyForce defense malfunctions) *Justice: And somehow it's making the Ragnarok invincible. *Violet: Destroying the antenna should make Skullfinder vulnerable again. Once the Mine Launchers are destroyed *Gabby: Nice! You've managed to destroy the mine launchers on the ship! Once the Antenna is destroyed *(Antenna explodes) *Gabby: Woo! Warship's out of commission. *(Warship catches fire) When objective returns back to shooting down Skullfinder *Skip: Skullfinder, you backstabber! name, take him down for me! Whilst shooting Skullfinder down *Justice: Stop the Ragnarok to ground Skullfinder for good. Once you have shot down Vincent *Vincent: Mayday! Mayday! *(Ragnarok crashes) *Vincent: Ow... In-Mission Conclusion *Violet: Gabby, fish the Ragnarok out of there. *Violet: And for you, Skullfinder, we have a nice cell waiting. Conclusion *Skip: HA! I bet Vincent won't add stealing that plane to his bloated resume. *You: Thanks for helping us with Skullfinder. The important thing is that the Ragnarok is finally under SkyForce control. *Justice: We're finally ready, name. We have the Ragnarok, we've captured two of Morcubus' aces, and we've recruited every available pilot in the land. *Justice: SkyForce is stronger now than we've ever been! *You: Morcubus doesn't stand a chance! Screen Shots that follow completion of this mission Screen Shot 1.JPG Screen Shot 2.JPG Screen Shot 3.JPG Screen Shot 4.JPG Screen Shot 5.JPG SkyForce Base Dialogue *Selena: What was that, an earthquake?! *Finn: I got knocked clear of my feet! *You: It's the Ragnarok! It was a trap! The whole plane just exploded! *Violet: A trap?! *You: Gabby was thrown clear, but Justice was hit with some shrapnel. It doesn't look good. *Violet: FINN! Find Summer and help her get Justice into the infirmary. Right now! *(Finn leaves) *Derek: Boy, you fixed us up real good, didn't you, name? *Violet: Derek, what are you-- *Derek: Don't you get it?! He never lost his memory at all. It was all just a big ruse! This was his end game all along! Earn our trust, get us all into one place, then BOOM!!! *You: Derek, it's not like that. *Derek: Oh yeah? Convenient that you walked away without a scratch while Justice took the hit from the explosion!! *Violet: name? *You: I'm not with Morcubus. I swear. *Derek: Yeah... not good enough. Violet, you hit him high and I'll tackle the legs-- *(Justice and Finn appear) *Justice: Hold it, Derek. *cough* *Derek: Sir! *Violet: Justice! You're injured! Why aren't you in the infirmary? *Justice: Everybody listen up, 'cause I only got the strength to say this once. *Justice: We're hurtin' real bad right now. Morcubus meant for this to finish us, and it almost has. The best thing he could hope for now is for us to start layin' blame and attackin' each other. *Justice: But we're not going to give him that. We're going to pull together, like we planned, and strike back at Morcubus as one. Frankly... we don't have a choice. *Justice: If we don't stop Morcubus now it will be too late. name pulled us all together -- made us into one force. *Justice: He's/She's gotten us this far, and I believe he's/she's going to lead us the rest of the way. *Justice: I trust him/her. That should be enough for all of you. *Justice: Now everyone, get to your planes! Morcubus knows where we are now, and he'll be coming. name, come here. You might be the key to this whole war. *Violet: Sir, do you have a plan? *Justice: Oh yeah. Yeah, I got a serious plan. name, do you think you can convince Morcubus that you really HAVE gone back to his side? *Violet: That would give us a significant tactical advantage over MorcuCorp! *Justice: An advantage we need if we're going to survive this attack. Can you do it, kid? *You: Absolutely. How do we start? *Violet: Justice, our scouts are already showing MorcuCorp drones entering our airspace! *Justice: Good. Let's use 'em. name and I will stage a fight big enough for those drones to record. Then he'll storm out and try to find Morcubus. *You: Okay, but if I really want to sell the split, I should bring Raphael and Rose with me..."spring them" from their cell. *Violet: That's brilliant! They'll lead you straight to Morcubus! Once you make contact, do everything you can to sabotage his operation from the inside. *You: Sabotage...yes. Violet, I need you to get an important message to Dr. F before I go... Rewards 'Gold: '''Time Dilator '''Silver: '''Thermal Amp '''Bronze: 'Elliot Salem, Summon-Bot Category:Missions